A Fangtastic Father's Day
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Vampirina throws a party with some help from the family for her father for Father's Day. Done as a request for DragonEmperor999. :)


**DragonEmperor999 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Vampirina belongs to Disney. I own nothing.**

* * *

**A Fangtastic Father's Day**

Vampirina was deep in thought as she thought about what Mr. Gore had mentioned earlier that day. He had said Father's Day was that Sunday coming and that on Friday, they would do Father's Day cards as an arts and crafts project.

But the young vampire hadn't heard of Father's Day and so asked Poppy, who told her that it was a holiday where kids did something for their fathers. While they loved their fathers all the time, Father's Day was a day just for their fathers. "Mostly, Dads are allowed to kick back and relax," Poppy had said. "Edgar and I always give our dad homemade cards and Mom cooks his favorite meal and all three of us give him a gift."

While Vampirina was still learning about holidays celebrated in America, she liked the idea of a day for fathers. "Papa will like that," she said as she was looking forward to making a card for him. She then perked up. "A party!" She exclaimed before rushing home eagerly.

Chef Remy was in the kitchen making swamp goulash when the young vampire breezed in. Having gotten used to her sudden appearances, he chuckled. "Hello, Vampirina. How was school today?" He asked.

"It was great, Remy!" She said before perking up. "Hey, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course, _chere. _What can I do for you?" The skeleton chef asked with a smile.

"Well, my teacher mentioned that a holiday called Father's Day is coming up," Vampirina said. "Poppy said it was a day for fathers to relax and enjoy themselves and they get cards, gifts, and even their favorite meal." She paused. "I want to give Papa a party, but I'm going to need help."

"I'd be happy to help, little one," he said, twirling his moustache. "I happen to know that your father loves blood sausages and my famous ghost soup."

Vampirina gave him a hug. "Thanks, Remy," she said.

"You're welcome, _chere_," he said, gently tugging one of her bat pigtails in affection.

Giggling, Vampirina scurried off to find her mother, almost crashing into someone in her haste. She stopped quickly, only to gasp in surprise and happiness. "Nana!" She exclaimed happily, hugging her grandmother.

"Hello, my shriek!" Nanpire said, hugging her granddaugther. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm looking for Mama because I want to throw Papa a party for Father's Day," Vampirina said.

"Father's Day?" The elderly vampire asked.

"Yeah! It's a human holiday and it sounds like a lot of fun! My class is going to make Father's Day cards tomorrow and Chef Remy promised to make Papa's favorite dinner," the young vampire said.

Nanpire smiled. "Well then, a good party should have balloons, a cake, and some games," she said. "Do you still have your 'Skelly Run' game? It was your father's favorite when he was your age. Still is today."

Vampirina flew downstairs to look in the game chest, finding the game and pulling it out. "Yes!" She said happily.

Oxana came downstairs, smiling at her daughter. "What's going on, my little spider?" She asked.

When her daughter told her about the party, she was thrilled. "I'll make my famous bat chocolate cake with chocolate bats filled with scream berries," she said. "It's your father's favorite."

"Yay!" The young vampire exclaimed happily.

* * *

On Friday, she walked to school with Poppy and Bridget. "I'm so excited to make a Father's Day card for Papa!" She said happily. "I'm throwing him a party too!"

"Really? That sounds great, Vee!" Poppy said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Bridget agreed, smiling. "Mom and I always throw a dance party for my dad and he enjoys it so much, he joins in."

"And Edgar, Mom, and I do a barbeque for my dad," the brown-haired girl said.

"Our dads are going to have a great Father's Day!" Vampirina said excitedly.

During arts and crafts, the girls made cards and the young vampire drew a heart with webs on it and put a drawing of herself and her father on the front of the web before writing in black letters 'You're A Web-tastic Dad!' Smiling as she liked how it looked, she tried to think of what to write on the inside and smiled before she began writing.

"_In this family web,_

_I'm so lucky your my dad,_

_You're always there for me, _

_And that makes you so rad! _

_Happy Father's Day, Papa. _

_Love,_

_Vee_

Smiling, she held up the finished card as Mr. Gore came over to check on her, Poppy, and Bridget. "Wow! Excellent cards, you three," he said. "No doubt your fathers will love them."

Placing the finished card carefully into her backpack, Vampirina looked forward to the end of the school day and raced home eagerly. Chef Remy caught her as she raced in and he scooped her up into his arms. "Well, well, I've caught a little vampire," he said teasingly as he tickled her, making her giggle before he stopped the tickle torture. "I take it school went well today."

"Yeah!" She said before hugging him. "I made a card for Papa to give to him on Father's Day."

Remy nodded. "I have all the ingredients for dinner that night," he said. "And your mother is getting the items for the cake."

"I really can't wait for Father's Day," Vampirina said. "It's going to be the best one yet!"

* * *

_Two days later..._

Boris woke up next to his wife and smiled at her. "Good morning, darling," he said, giving her a kiss.

She smiled and returned the kiss. "Good morning, bat-kins," she said with a smile.

A knock came at the door and Vampirina came in, carrying something. "Happy Father's Day, Papa!" She said, hugging him and handing him the card.

"Thank you, my little bat," he said before reading the card and smiling at his daughter. "What a lovely card. Did you make this for me?"

"I sure did," Vampirina said happily, hugging her father.

Another knock came at the door and Nanpire came in with a smile. "Who's ready for a game of Skelly Run?" She asked.

Boris perked up and they all headed downstairs to find the living room was decked out with balloons and streamers. Vampirina hugged her grandmother, knowing she had done this for the party.

They played quite a few rounds of Skelly Run, which the whole family got into playing, including Chef Remy as they dodged rock monsters, eyeballs, dancing ghosts, vine snakes, and even tickle ghouls. Remy and Vampirina got caught by the tickle ghouls during that round, which led to a lot of laughter as Oxana got the tiny skeleton, making the ghouls vanish.

"That was a lot of fun," Boris said happily. "I haven't had that much fun in a while."

"The celebration is just beginning, my son," Nanpire said.

After some more games, Chef Remy went to cook dinner while Oxana did the cake and it wasn't long before everything was ready and they were eating the delicious food and dessert. "So, this Father's Day is a human tradition you learned in school?" Boris asked his daughter.

"Yeah and it sounded like so much fun," she admitted.

"It was and a magnificent party too. I'd say my first Father's Day here in America was fangstastic."

As the father and daughter hugged, Oxana and Nanpire both smiled. "I'd say this was a spooktacular success, my dear," the elderly vampire said to her daughter-in-law.

"Indeed it was," the red-haired vampire said in agreement, smiling at her husband and daughter.

As for Vampirina, she was already planning the next Father's Day party for next year.

* * *

**Happy Father's Day to all the fathers out there! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
